This invention relates to a compound vessel. More particularly, this invention relates to compound vessel having many functional and decorative applications and formed of a transparent material.
In recent years there has been a great interest in using objects of nature, such as flowers, plants, rocks, mineral specimens, sea shells, seeds, pine cones and the like for decorative purposes. Consequently, there is a great demand for novel vessels for containing and displaying such objects.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a vessel.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.